uwrldfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Italic periods are hypothetical periods that may happen in the future. Years are counted as before and after Istkan's birth. The timeline of Ukiworld goes as follows: Pre-tribal period '(~190000 BI - ~11000 BI) Origin of man (~190000 BI - ~36000 BI) There are many speculations about the origin of man, from being fruit from a sacred pine tree, to being specifically hand-crafted by a deity, but one thing is for sure - humans existed in the same time as the pigmen, who were similar in terms of intelligence and agility. However, since pigmen couldn't handle the heat from various deserts, mostly central Mesokia, humans used them as some sort of a shelter. Slowly and steadily, humans bred and settled all across the world. There are several ancient tribal groups, about three-four per continent. The end of this period is marked by the increased tensions between the humans and the pigmen, which lead to the great struggle. Great struggle against the pigmen (~36000 BI - ~11000 BI) The Great Struggle against the pigmen is marked by the humans working together to exterminate pigmen, who were seriously problematic. Tribes forgot their personal struggles and collaborated, eventually conquering the pigmen's lands. The tribes of Achioberi, Naersans, Boliron, Kasetki, Emhonos, Deperonul and Hagasnod were the only tribes that survived, but none of these tribes' legacy lives today. At best, it's disputed between several nations. The complete extinction of the pigmen marks the end of this period. '''Tribal period '(~11000 BI - 1500 BI) Low tribal period (~11000 BI - 7200 BI) Low tribal period is the first period where humans were the only intelligent creatures. It is marked by the rapid expansion of human tribes to various unsettled parts of continents, except the cold parts of Ukiworld, which neither men nor pigmen could bare. In this period, idols were worshiped, and the only form of authority were village elders or chieftains. Middle tribal period (7200 BI - 4600 BI) This period begins by the invention of advanced tools, clothes and buildings, which made humans' survival in undesirable climates possible. Humans settled colder parts, and some islands using simple rafts. Humans also started expanding their list of professions, such as miners. Ranged weaponry became available at this time, with the invention of slingshots. Extended Hierarchy period (4600 BI - 3900 BI) As tribes and families grew larger, some people below the chieftains had some form of authority, too. Tribes were divided into clans, and clans were divided into families, providing some sort of a hierarchy. Eventually, some tribes were so big (for that time) that they were even divided into territories, who had some form of leaders too. Society was getting more and more ready for social and cultural changes and reforms, which marked the beginning of the Classical period. Other inventions include permanent settlements and better houses. 'Classical period '(3900 BI - 508 BI) Low classical period (3900 BI - 1773 BI) Low classical period was marked by the creation of the first kingdom, the Boliron kingdom. Soon after, more and more diverse kingdoms came to light, such as the Mnemons and the Ugalti. People were more and more interested in forming a culture, and there were more and more philosophers. Codexes of laws were made, each having a more or less different view. People also started getting more and more indulged into religion, and with religion being the latest fad in development, the first big religion was formed. Rise of Legionism (1773 BI - 408 BI) Started by the time the Gabordi adopted Legionism as their religion, the Rise of Legionism is a period where Legionism was spread to other countries. Even though there were organized religions, such as Faskhanism, Legionism is considered the first "great" religion. Its philosophies enabled it to spread quickly, but through violent means. Organized militaries were formed both for and against Legionism. People looked for new ways to make the war go in their favor. This included making forts and castles. Legionists eventually made a fort called "Fort Natugu", which was besieged and destroyed by hordes of non-legionists in 408 BI and marked the end of the Rise of Legionism. '''Middle ages (408 BI - 1449 AI) Low middle ages (408 BI - 1 BI) Low middle ages were memorable by the governments being more and more advanced. Kingdoms were more and more popular, and soldiers started using better armor. Legionism stopped spreading, but it covered a decent amount of Ukiworld. People started being more and more religious, both Legionists and non-Legionists. A caste system was also developed, along with advanced feudalism. However, a new religion was being formed. Rise of Istkanism (1 AI - 768 AI) The Rise of Istkanism officially begins with Istkan Bogrim's birth, while the country of Cillod adopted Istkanism in 116 Ai. Istkanists also looked to influence nations in their favor, such as forming Istkanlandia. Istkanists fought hard against the Legionists, eventually winning against some of the fights due to them forming Custodes, guardians of the Istkanist faith. People were being more and more devoted to religion, and along with that, nationalistic ideas were more and more developed. In 768 AI, Hanbual, a major Legionist kingdom, adopted Istkanism, which concluded the end of the rise of Istkanism, since all successive conquests were either minor or failed. High middle ages (768 AI - 1449 AI) The high middle ages were similar to the first middle ages in terms of respecting religion, but there were more inventions, such as the printing press, which allowed easier copying of books. Istkanist monasteries, and later schools, became facilities that fought against illiteracy, and people were leading easier and easier lives. An age of intellectual prosperity was coming, and was marked with the creation of Hampden University, the first university. World revolution (1449 AI - 1915 AI) Cultural revolution (1449 AI - 1712 AI) Cultural revolution was a period where people started being enlightened by the sudden access to advanced education. They were also less strict about religion, due to the resurfacing of philosophy. People strengthened their national identity and culture, which was easier because of the improved theaters. Government systems were being reformed for the better, and a new type of government rose - republics. Postal services also became a thing. In essence, the world endured huge cultural changes. Industrial revolution (1712 AI - 1902 AI) In 1712, Trollore was discovered, along with the means of discovering it. Infrastructure was getting improved, and the system of manufacture was developed, which was much more efficient than the apprenticeship system. Firearms and tanks were created, and unfortunately, countries went to war because they were exhausted of resources. Not all news were bad, however, and the people's living standard improved significantly. However, the tensions between "moral" and "free" countries grew, leading to the beginning of the Great Ukiworld War. Great Ukiworld War (1902 AI - 1915 AI) The Great Ukiworld War is a devastating war that spanned the whole Ukiworld, hence its name. Nations were split and fought against each other, people were forcefully conscripted, and countries were either shred to pieces or prospered in some kind of an unjust way. It ended with the Battle of Soltzfeld in 1915 AI. Needless to say, this war affected culture greatly. Modern period (1915 - ongoing (1980 AI)) Post-war period (1915 AI - 1970 AI) The post-war period is mostly remembered by the increased tension over ideological differences between Gospia and Caspia, along with some nations choosing to follow the "losing" ideology of morality. There were two major alliances that fought a silent, ideological war - The Socialist Alliance and Capitalist Alliance of Ukiworld. Weapons were being developed in silence, with the possibility of another, perhaps even greater worldwide war. However, after the Neutrality Conference of 1970, both of the major alliances were abolished and neutrality was enforced in some countries. Rejuvenation period (1970 AI - ongoing (1980 AI)) The period after the dissolution of the two alliances. It became the birthplace of new ideas, and also new technology. It is still ongoing. Second Revolution A period where countries would enter their respective Revolutions. Space age Moon age A phase including space stations such as VATROS, along with space warfare, through the colonization of the moon. Planet age A phase that signifies that another planet is colonized. May be a beginning of something great. Category:Lore